dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Freezer
Freezer (フリーザ [Furīza]) - biało-fioletowy kosmita - przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie i ojcu) wojownik we wszechświecie, noszący miano imperatora między-galaktycznego. Jest synem "władcy" świata - Cold Daio i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodzi się z rasy "której ciągle mało" przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając potencjalnym kupcom. Jest dobrze wychowany i do wszystkich zwraca sie per "pan/pani". Podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras - Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologie w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni by mu służyć pod groźba eliminacji. Freezer pomimo swojej siły nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się bezmózgim mięśniakiem, lecz do końca zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Był tak okrutny i bezwzględny że nawet sam Północny Kaio bał sie z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest zabójcą i likwidatorem całej rasy Saiyan w tym ojca Son Goku (Bardocka) i ojca Vegety (Króla Vegety). Również okrutnie i z zimna krwią zabił wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail stawił opór jednak przegrał walkę prawie by zginął gdy by nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać smocze kule i stać się zyskać wieczne życie. Cechami charakterystycznymi Freezera były dwa mocne rogi na głowie, oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. . =Formy Freezera= Pierwsza Forma (jap* Furîza dai 1 keitai) To podstawowa forma Freezera, Maksymalna jej to około 200 tysięcy jednostek. Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące (jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką) usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kulilinem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia do drugiej formy. Druga Forma (jap* Furîza dai 2 keitai) Kolejne stadium Freezera. Siła ciosu wzrasta do 730,000 [[J~-start-33-stop]]. Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i grubnie mu ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz, a na głowie i ramionach pojawiają się fioletowe koła. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. Trzecia Forma (jap* Furîza dai 3 keitai) W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej bestialsko. Moc wzrasta do około1,500,000 J. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża i spłaszcza się. Na plecach i rękach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać myśliwego podobną do Obcego z komiksu "Allien". Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion. Był w niej króciutko ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo i mocno pobić Vegetę. Chełpiąc sobie że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać max przeszedł do formy finalnej. Czwarta Forma (jap* Furîza saishû keitai) To ostatnia z naturalnych zmian zachodzących w ciele tyrana. Dzielimy ją na dwie Freezer 4 i Freezer o pełnej mocy. Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jego spokój i opanowanie zwiększa się, możeon jednak podnieść ją aż do 2 mln jednostek. W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła Freezer ma na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kulilina, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Sona. Po niezwykle długiej walce został pokonany przez niego i zdany na jego łaskę. Wcześniej jednak uszkodzili jądro planety Namek co spowodowało jej wybuch. Tuż przed wybuchem umierający Freezer tracąc honor ukorzył się przed Goku błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son jako że miał dobre serce zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi moc w czystej postaci ten jednak nie użył jej do przetrwania ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił i wysłał tyrana w kosmos. Mechaniczny Freezer (jap* Meka Furîza) Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia jego ojca Cold Daio. Połączył on niekompletne szczątki syna, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu. Razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby się zemścić na Saiyaninie. Moc Freezera pozostała bez zmian, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan i to nie dało mu większej korzyści ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłosci, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci miecza, lecz Coldowi nic miecz nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony pociskiem KI. = Dalsze losy Freezera = Później Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli, pokazano go w walce z Goku i Paikuhanempo śmierci Cella, gdy Janembauwolnił wszystkich z piekła, oraz w Sadze Super 17 u boku Cella walczył z małym Goku. Jego kopia walczyła również z Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Dr. Raichim. Kategoria:Postacie